BIAS
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Prasangka yang terbias, oleh satu misi bersama. CANON setting.


**A/N:**

_I don't know why I ship them, but I think, they deserved each other. Right?_

* * *

**Discalimer:**

Naruto adalah karya Masashi Kishimoto, dan saya emminjam karakternya untuk cerita ini

* * *

**ForgetMeNot09**

mempersembahkan

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BIAS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit senja tampak begitu memikat. Sepuh merahnya berpendar hingga ke bumi. Awan tiada lagi berarak, ia kokoh mendampingi sang mentari. Udara seakan menghamba, kepada sang senja, buaiannya melembut hingga ke sukma.

Ia terdiam, di hadapan sebuah pusara. Ingatannya membayang, tentang seorang pemuda dengan segala keberaniannya. Mungkin dalam sejarah kehidupannya, mereka tak pernah benar-benar dekat. Ditempatkan pada misi yang sama pun jarang. Namun entah kenapa ikatan itu seakan ada. Ikatan yang mampu membawa langkah kakinya menuju tanah tersirat.

Tubuhnya tegak berdiri, sebelum membungkuk untuk meletakkan rangkaian bunga di atas gundukan pemakaman. Lantas berlalu menjauh.

* * *

**BIAS**

* * *

"_Sensei_!"

Sebuah teriakan membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh, mendapatkan sosok bocah rambut kuning menyerupai pisang.

"_Hm_?"

Bocah itu terengah. Memegang lututnya yang terasa lemas.

"Ka-kau dari mana saja?" tanya bocah itu. Matanya menyipit sebelah, hidungnya menarik udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk ia embuskan kembali.

"Ada apa Boruto?"

"A-ayah men … _ah _maksudku _Nanadaime hokage _mencarimu."

Ia mengerutkan dahinya samar dan cepat. Ragam pertanyaan berkelebat di dalam benaknya. Namun akhirnya memberikan anggukan kepala.

Langkahnya menuju kantor terpenting di Konoha sedikit goyah. Ia tenggelam dalam pikiran, apakah ia berbuat kesalahan sehingga _hokage _yang merupakan teman seangkatannya itu memanggilnya.

Buku jarinya mengetuk pintu dari kayu itu pelan, mendapat jawaban singkat yang mempersilakannya masuk.

"Anda memanggil saya, Hokage-_sama_?"

Uzumaki Naruto, sang _nanadaime hokage_, mendongak dari tumpukan berkas di atas mejanya.

"_Ahh_ … Shino! Tak perlu formal seperti itu, kita _kan _teman."

Shino mengangguk. Matanya masih menatap penasaran pada Naruto, meski tertutup penuh oleh kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan.

"Bagaimana akademi?" tanya Naruto. Ia masih terlampau sibuk untuk sekadar menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Baik kurasa. Apakah kau menanyakan perihal Boruto?"

Naruto mendongak lantas terkekeh. Tangannya menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Bukan, akademi, bukan Boruto," jelasnya.

Shino mengangguk, "Baik-baik saja."

Naruto mengangguk sebelum mengubah tatapannya menjadi serius kepada kawannya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu," tegasnya.

Shino mengangguk kembali, "untuk?"

"Sebuah misi."

Kernyitan kembali muncul di dahi Shino.

"Misi?" tanya Shino ragu.

Namun keraguan itu hilang seketika Naruto mengangguk. _Hokage_ ketujuh itu menjalinkan jemari tangan di depan wajah untuk menumpu dagu.

"Aku merasa kau lah yang paling tepat untuk misi ini, jadi aku memintamu untuk meninggalkan akademi sementara."

Shino terdiam.

"Bagaimana?"

Shino mengangguk, "Baik Hokage-_sama_."

"Tunggulah sebentar. Aku sedang memanggil rekan setimmu!"

* * *

**BIAS**

* * *

"Kau memanggilku, Hokage-_sama_?"

Suara yang terdengar sedikit cempreng menusuk gendang telinganya. Ia menoleh, mengerutkan dahi keheranan. Gadis _eh _wanita itu tidak banyak berubah suara.

"Iya, masuklah!"

Tatapan mata yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitam mengikuti pergerakan sang wanita. Entah kenapa, tetapi ada rasa tidak suka muncul. Wanita itu berjalan dengan cepat, sedikit tidak sopan menurutnya.

Ia terkejut, tetap tidak menampakkan ekspresi, saat wanita itu menoleh padanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat siang, Shino!"

_Oh _ia tidak suka ini. Memang benar mereka pernah ditempatkan satu misi dahulu, tetapi bukan berarti wanita itu bisa memanggil dirinya seenaknya.

Namun, ia tetap menjaga sikap. Ia mengangguk sebelum suara Naruto membuat keduanya menatap sang _Hokage_.

"Hanya kalian berdua yang cocok untuk misi ini."

* * *

**BIAS**

* * *

Napasnya tersengal. Ia bersandar pada dinding batu yang mampu menyembunyikan tubuh tingginya. Tubuh yang bagai terserap seluruh energinya, membuat ia ragu, apakah supresi cakra yang ia lakukan untuk menyamarkan keberadaannya berhasil. Sesekali ia menatap pilu pada serangga-serangga kesayangannya yang tergeletak. Mereka juga kehabisan tenaga.

Ia benar tidak menyangka jika kekuatan musuh sehebat ini. Ia pikir, saat Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia cocok untuk misi ini, adalah bahwa misi ini misi yang tidak terlalu berbahaya. Bagaimanapun juga ia seorang _chunin_ yang memilih untuk mengajar di akademi sebagai karirnya.

"Tidak mungkin Naruto berharap setinggi ini padaku," batinnya.

Namun sekelebat ingatan membuatnya mendadak kaku. Ia menegakkan punggung dan menarik napas dalam. Matanya memejam demi menuai konsentrasi untuk mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sang pria berada, seorang wanita terikat kuat di atas batang pohon yang cukup tua. Tak satupun dari anggota badannya yang mampu ia gerakkan. Ia mendesah, seharusnya ia menyadari sejak awal. Sesaat dan selama pertarungan, ia melihat banyaknya laba-laba Darwin's Bark di sekitar mereka. Jaring laba-laba itu dikenal sebagai jalinan protein terkuat di dunia, melebihi Kevlar. Ia tentu mengenal dengan baik, lantaran ada satu jenis senjata yang dibuat menyerupai bentuk dan metabolisme laba-laba itu yang menjadi koleksi di tokonya.

Yang membuatnya marah bercampur geli adalah, sebelum pertarungan, ia justru terlibat debat panas dengan rekan setimnya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, ia penggemar makhluk aneh itu, sementara rekan setimnya justru berbanding terbalik.

"Laba-laba memakan serangga," ujar Shino saat itu.

Jika dipikir-pikir, Shino itu lucu. Sepanjang perjalanan dari gerbang desa, pria itu lebih banyak diam. Bukan dirinya tak tahu tipikal Shino, tetapi sungguh itu membosankan. Kau terlibat misi dengan orang yang lebih banyak diam.

Ya, jika diingat lagi, Neji juga cenderung pendiam. Namun, ketika misi bersama, laki-laki itu mendadak aktif. Meskipun alasan yang sebenarnya adalah karena ia dan Lee yang terlebih dahulu memancing percakapan. _Ah _rasanya sedih, tetapi ia tersenyum. Betapa ia merindukan Neji. Lantas ia mendadak ingat, sudah hampir tiga bulan ini ia belum mengunjungi makam Neji. Mungkin, setelah misi ini selesai, ia akan mengajak Lee untuk berkunjung.

Namun sebelum itu, ia harus lepas dulu dari jeratan jaring ini.

* * *

**BIAS**

* * *

Ia sudah benar-benar di ujung lelah. Pertarungan ini membuatnya kehabisan tenaga. Namun apa boleh buat, ia punya rencana.

Tepat saat manusia laba-laba itu mengeluarkan serangan tanpa henti, membuat ia nyaris terkena serangan mematikan. Ia menyerang balik dari arah yang tak diduga oleh musuh, dengan sisa serangga yang memang telah ia persiapkan sejak awal.

Manusia laba-laba itu terkejut, tetapi dalam detik terakhir masih mampu menghalau. Dengan sisa benang protein yang ada, ia memerangkap serangga Shino.

Shino mengerang, rencananya gagal. Habislah su-

Pikiran buruknya terhenti. Dalam sekejap mata sebuah _shuriken_ besar menancap tepat pada jantung manusia laba-laba itu, diikuti dengan beberapa _shuriken _kecil yang menusuk setiap lengan. Shino kagum, serangan itu jelas menutup semua akses jaring laba-laba untuk muncul kembali. Tentu saja juga menutup nyawa sang musuh.

Tubuh pria itu merosot. Napas dalam ia tarik dan embus. Matanya memejam, meresapi setiap nyeri yang terasa. Ini benar-benar melelahkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Shino tersentak. Suara itu terdengar begitu dekat. Ia membuka mata untuk menemukan wajah rekannya hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Shino mundur dengan cepat. Tak dapat dipungkiri wajahnya terasa hangat. Bagaimana pun ia tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengan wanita, _err_\- wajahnya maksudnya.

"_Ahahaha _… kau terkejut? Maaf ya aku sudah mengejutkanmu."

Lepas tawa wanita itu, terdengar indah di telinga Shino.

"Apa?" gumamnya.

"Kulihat kondisimu parah," lanjut wanita itu.

Shino mengutuk dalam hati. Namun selekas kemudian, menatap nanar. Kondisi wanita itu benar-benar mengerikan. Pakaiannya nyaris tak berbentuk lagi, leret memenuhi kulitnya dan berbercak darah. Wajah wanita itu juga sedikit lebam. Bahkan rambutnya …

_oh _rambutnya terlepas dari gelungan, terurai panjang, berwarna cokelat dan … halus.

"Cantik," batin Shino.

Lantas ia menggeleng, berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran tidak penting itu.

"Kau sendiri tampak tidak baik-baik saja?"

Ia berhasil menguasai diri dan kembali menjadi seorang Aburame.

Wanita itu menyeringai, "Butuh usaha untuk melepaskan diri dari jaring itu."

"Kupikir itu hal yang mudah bagimu, mengingat kau …."

Sebenarnya ini bukan waktu yang tepat, tapi entah kenapa Shino merasa gatal untuk mengatakannya.

"… menggemari laba-laba itu," tuntasnya.

Wanita ini mendengus. Ia tahu benar maksud perkataan Shino untuk mengejeknya.

"Aku hanya belum menguasainya. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana laba-laba ini punya jaring yang kuat. Itu benar-benar bisa menjadi senjata yang bagus."

"Yang nyaris membunuh kita berdua," potong Shino.

Di luar dugaan, bukannya marah, wanita itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berkata, "Kau ini Shino, kau punya masalah apa dengan laba-laba itu?"

"Dia memakan seranggaku."

Wanita itu menghentikan tawanya. Ia tersenyum, sangat manis di mata Shino, dan meminta maaf.

"Tidak masalah," balas Shino.

Jujur Shino tidak pernah menduga. Sebagian besar orang akan menertawakannya, ketika ia mulai melankolis masalah serangga. Namun wanita ini, justru meminta maaf.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa lepas?" tanya Shino sedikit memiliki rasa penasaran.

"Aku baru ingat, aku membawa penawar. Ya semacam pengurai protein dalam jaring laba-laba itu."

Shino menaikkan alis, "Tapi masih sampai berbaret seperti itu?"

Wanita itu menggembungkan pipinya, terlihat lucu. Kemudian menghela napas dalam.

"Penawar itu sedikit sekali, aku harus berpikir di bagian mana bisa kugunakan sehingga efektif dan tidak terbuang percuma," jelasnya.

Shino mengangguk paham. Wanita ini cukup pintar juga sepertinya. Ya, bagaimanapun ia tidak boleh meremehkan.

"Penawar itu sebenarnya …."

Ia melihat sang wanita ragu-ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Apa?" desak Shino dengan tenang.

"Sekresi dari kelenjar yang dimiliki seranggamu," lanjut wanita itu.

Shino membelalakkan matanya lebar. Ia mengingat apa yang pernah diajarkan oleh Aburame Torune semasa mereka kecil dulu. Namun, ia tidak menyangka hal ini akan berguna. Dan ketika benar-benar dihadapkan pada masalah ini, ia sendiri malah lupa.

"Itu sebabnya _Hokage _memilihku untuk misi ini," lirihnya.

"_Huh_?"

"Seranggaku, bukan aku."

Kalimat itu terdengar tidak enak bagi sang wanita. Tersenyum lebar, ia menepuk pundak Shino sedikit keras.

"Kau salah! Naruto memilihmu karena dia tahu, kau selalu punya taktik untuk mengalahkan musuh semacam ini. Kau mungkin tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi aku tahu masih banyak seranggamu yang kau sembunyikan di balik batu besar itu. Mereka sednag memulihkan energi dan kau akan siap menggunakannya jika rencana awalmu tadi gagal. Sayang, kau tidak bisa menunjukkan itu karena aku lebih dahulu datang."

Panjang penjelasan wanita itu, membuat Shino terpana. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka ada yang bisa membaca taktiknya semudah itu.

"Beruntung kau bukan musuh," gumamnya.

Wanita itu tertawa, "Sebenarnya aku tahu, karena tadi aku melewati batu besar itu."

Shino mendengus, kemudian memalingkan muka, lantaran merasa pipinya menghangat.

"Omong-omong …."

Shino menoleh ketika ucapan wanita itu terjeda. Ia lihat wanita itu sedang menatapnya … kagum?

"Kau terlihat berbeda."

Jantung Shino nyaris lepas saat jemari wanita itu mengusap tepi matanya.

Tepi matanya?

Ya Tuhan, Shino baru sadar jika kacamatanya pecah dan terlepas selama pertarungan tadi.

* * *

**BIAS**

* * *

Tatapannya mengarah lurus pada keramaian di hadapan, ia mendesah. Padahal beberapa hari lalu ia merindukan tempat ini.

"Baiklah, tugas itu boleh kalian bawa pulang dan kerjakan di rumah," ujarnya.

Teriakan girang menggema di seantero kelas. Ia tersenyum, mereka benar-benar anak-anak, menggelengkan kepala dan mulai membereskan buku yang bertumpuk di meja.

"_Sensei_."

Ia menoleh, "Ya?"

"Baru pulang dari misi sudah memberi kami pekerjaan rumah. Jika begini lebih baik kau pergi misi saja terus, _Sensei_."

Shino ingin tertawa, ia tahan tentu saja.

"Lalu kau tidak perlu sekolah dan menjadi _shinobi _jika begitu, Chouchou."

Chouchou menggembungkan pipinya yang sudah bulat ketika teman-teman menertawakannya.

Shino tersenyum menatap murid-muridnya yang mulai berhamburan keluar kelas.

* * *

**BIAS**

* * *

Siang ini ia tidak punya acara. Ingin mengunjungi Hinata, tetapi takut menganggu kesibukan ibu rumah tangga itu. Mau pergi ke tempat Kiba, bisa dipastikan pria anjing itu tidak ada di rumah. Belakangan Kiba lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Tamaki. Ia mendesah.

"Shino?"

Entah kenapa ia mulai terbiasa mendengar panggilan itu, khusus dari suara itu. Shino menoleh, ia menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda kesopanan.

"Tenten-_san_," sapanya.

Tenten tertawa. Shino baru sadar bahwa ia tepat berdiri di depan toko Tenten. Wanita itu terlihat sibuk mengunci pintu toko sebelum menghampirinya.

"Panggil Tenten saja! Kau mau ke mana?"

Shino mengendikkan bahu. Jujur saja ia tidak tahu mau ke mana? Ke arah rumah pun ternyata tidak, ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau menemaniku?" tanya Tenten.

Belum sempat ia menjawab, Tenten sudah berceloteh, "Sebenarnya aku janji dengan Lee untuk mengunjungi makam Neji, tapi ternyata Lee mendadak diminta mengurus persiapan ujian _chunin_ oleh Naruto."

Dahi Shino berdenyut, ia tidak suka jika ada yang memanggil _hokage _hanya dengan nama, meskipun memang Naruto adalah teman mereka dahulu. Namun ia hanya menghela napas. Kakinya terus mengikuti ke mana Tenten berjalan.

"Jadi?"

Tenten berbalik arah, terlampau tiba-tiba, sehingga Shino terpaksa menarik tenaganya untuk berjalan. Namun terlambat, jarak mereka kini begitu dekat.

Shino merasa pipinya kembali menghangat, gara-gara wanita ini. Ya Tuhan, padahal dia bukan remaja lagi. Dia jadi teringat dengan anak didiknya.

"Ja-jadi apa?"

Ia melangkah mundur, sedikit terbata.

"Kau mau menemaniku?"

Hening sejenak, memberi angin kesempatan untuk berhembus, mendinginkan dada keduanya yang hangat.

Shino menganggukkan kepala dan … tersenyum tipis.

_Oh _ini senyuman pertama yang Tenten terima dari pria itu. Semu merah menyepuh pipinya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Kita ke toko Ino dulu untuk membeli bunga."

Sepertinya Tenten tidak terlalu buruk bagi Shino, dan sepertinya Shino tidak terlalu membosankan untuk Tenten.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**


End file.
